Just Ask
by michelerene
Summary: Naruto insists that Valentine’s Day isn’t that big of a deal. His advice? Just ask. He did and he has the chidori burn to prove it. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. and therefore I do not make money from the glorious things I make them do.

Summary: Naruto insists that Valentine's Day isn't that big of a deal. His advice? Just ask. He did and he has the chidori burn to prove it. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Not too long ago, I received a review from a concerned reader who asked if everything was okay with me… apparently my writing has changed, taking on a darker vein, and completely different from my fluffiness of stories past. I didn't know how to answer… I figure that every story I've written, barring the one where Sasuke gets hauled off and killed leaving his little dobe alone, needs to come with a sign that includes but is not limited to, warnings for extreme fluffiness, romantic cliques (ala Harlequin) and all manner of things that make little girls squeal in delight. The fact that the word 'delight' can be used in conjunction with my silliness is troublesome in and of itself. So, in response to my dabbling on the dark side of the force I present this… The fluffiness hurts. It hurts me. It WILL hurt you. You have been warned.

Oh and the sex… it's there, what with the penises, and the lube, and the asses…

Just Ask

The early morning sun was just climbing over the mountains to find Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage of Konoha, already sitting at his desk and looking across at the small assembly of ninjas gathered in his office. His fingers ran over the smooth edges of the white note cards he held in his hands, the cards containing information vital to each of these men's lives.

"Gentlemen," he said smoothly and watched while Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi all bowed their heads in respect. Well, Kakashi put his book away… if that doesn't say respect then nothing does.

"Hokage-sama," they echoed. With a bow of his own blond head, all four sat, eyes on the cards, waiting for Naruto to continue.

Naruto released the cards and they came to a rest on the scarred wood of his desk while he ran his hands over his face briskly and met each of his ninja's eyes with a weary look. "This is the last year I do this."

All of them nodded, but Kiba, poor man, scratched his tattooed cheek and muttered aloud what they were all thinking. "Please, you say that every year." It wasn't long before all of them were nearly smothered in Naruto's unique brand of killer intent, so focused and powerful it actually crackled in the closed room.

"I'm sorry, Inuzuka, I didn't quite hear you. Did you say that I shouldn't have bothered with your card?" Suddenly Naruto had the paper marked with Kiba's name held in his fingers. Four sets of eyes watched Naruto's hand closely and Kiba began sputtering when wind collected in a tan palm, licking at the edges of the card, shredding off tiny bits of paper.

"Naruto!" Kiba finally got out and the wind disappeared. Naruto looked up at the brown haired ninja, his smile shining full wattage but none of the men returned the gesture because their Hokage's blue eyes were still dark.

"As I was saying before Kiba volunteered for the cleanup and restoration of training field 13…" Naruto paused to allow Kiba the opportunity to dig himself in further but the dog-nin said nothing and so he continued. "I won't be doing this again."

Gathering the note cards, Naruto stood and walked around his desk. He shrugged out of his white robe and tossed the garment on his chair, the flames that adorned the bottom hem draping onto the floor. Hoisting himself backward, he sat on his desk, his sandaled feet floating off the floor and looked at his friends. "Alright, let's begin, shall we? Today is Valentine's and you don't have much time."

Four heads nodded. Naruto just smiled.

"Kiba," Naruto began and waved the slightly torn white card, "Hinata wants you to take her out to dinner to a place where you are required to wear a tie. She wants you to smile and not say a word about ties being the human equivalent to choke collars. She would also like you to offer to have dinner with her father." The shaggy haired man swallowed, pulling at the loose collar of his black shirt, and accepted the offered card before sliding it in his pocket.

"Thanks, man." The blond nodded and turned to the Kakashi. A single gray eye met his expectantly and Naruto looked down at the card. Try as he might, Naruto failed to stop the blush that crept over his cheeks.

"This is definitely the last time I do this for you," he hissed and then steeling all of his resolve he said, "Iruka would like to reenact pages 76 through 82 in 'Icha Icha: Tactics'." Naruto cleared his throat and tossed the card to his former sensei without making eye contact. "He can recite the whole thing from memory so, yeah, you might want to practice up on it… or something."

He quickly looked at Shikamaru and shot his foot out to kick him in the shin when it looked like the man had fallen asleep in the chair with his arms crossed. "Troublesome," Naruto said cheekily before the lazy ninja could. "Temari wants…" his words turned into a blur of fast paced mumbling.

Shikamaru watched intensely for a moment before once again crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Damn lazy woman… I like the bottom."

Several poorly concealed chuckles filled the room and Naruto turned to the last man with his flawless, long dark hair and his uniform above reproach. "Neji," Naruto said and his tone was so serious that the room fell into silence once more and pale eyes met sky blue. "I am giving you the day off. Go home. Sleep. The things Gaara wants to do to you with his… well, let's just say they are illegal in several of the Hidden villages. Sleep and painkillers… good luck."

Handing the card to Neji, Naruto clapped his now empty hands and nodded to their thank yous. "Look, guys. Valentine's Day is not that big of a deal. Next year, just ask. That's all you have to do. Just ask what they want."

Once again only Kiba was man enough, or stupid enough, to scoff and say what they were all thinking. "Right, just ask? And I suppose you asked Uchiha?"

Naruto's lips tipped up slowly into a full blown grin and his blue eyes nearly sparkled in memory. "Actually, that's exactly what I did. We were out sparring on training field 13 and I said, 'Hey, sugarplum bear, what do you want for Valentine's Day?" If possible, Naruto's smile grew and his eyes swirled with amusement. "He proceeded to chase my ass around the field with a rather advanced form of chidori… thank you VERY much, sensei." Naruto spared a glare at the look of surprised innocence in Kakashi's uncovered eye. "The Black Ops assigned to my safety were scared not to intervene and scared shitless TO intervene. Two of them resigned their posts." Naruto sighed and said, "I lose more ANBU that way." He shook his head. "Anyway, he pinned me and said 'hn, dobe' which, after I stopped coughing up blood, I translated to mean that Valentine's Day just isn't his thing and it would be best if I didn't mention it again."

Kiba barked out a curse, realizing just how much work his little punishment was going to be, and Neji leaned forward, a quizzical eyebrow raised. "And that doesn't bother you?"

Naruto's fingers had found a pen on his desk and he toyed with it absently. "What? The cancellation of Valentine's?" Neji nodded and Naruto continued, "Hell no. If I had Valentine's Day stricken from the calendars, would any of you complain?"

Four heads shook in the negative.

"No, you wouldn't because Valentine's Day is a day where you are forced to declare and express your love through pretty words, expensive gifts and," blue eyes shifted to Neji for a moment, "over-the-top actions. It's a lot of ridiculous pressure to be 'perfect' in the hopes of getting lucky at the end of the day. Sasuke and I always 'get lucky'." Naruto smirked as his fingers made the quotations and all four ninjas made disgruntled noises that said clearly Naruto had crossed the too-much-information line. "So, no, it doesn't bother me that he wants to act like today is just another day. Either way, I go to sleep with a smile."

Naruto hopped to the floor and moved around the desk. He grabbed his discarded robe and swept it over his shoulders with exaggerated flourish, buttoning it in the front. "Will that be all, gentlemen?" he asked as he sat.

Kiba made a quick exit with Shikamaru and Neji strolling out behind him. Naruto acknowledged the 'goodbyes' and turned to see Kakashi staring down on him.

"Sugarplum bear," the silver-haired jounin said flatly.

"Yeah," Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Maybe not my most intelligent moment."

"Mah," Kakashi said pulling out his book, "And to think that you represent the pinnacle of shinobi excellence…"

"Get out."

Naruto didn't even look up as the blond spikes on his head swayed in the breeze at Kakashi's departure.

Naruto only had time to turn in his seat before the doors to his office were unceremoniously flung open and Tsunade marched into the room followed by a smiling Shizune.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said and leaned back into his chair.

The Fifth stood with her hands on her hips in front of the wooden desk before growling, "Get out of my chair."

Naruto grinned and leaned his chair back before resting his feet on the desk with his ankles crossed. "I knew you were old but I didn't realize you were getting senile." He moved his hands around himself indicating his space and slowly said, "This is my chair now… remember?"

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled and slammed her fist onto the desk. The shock waves rattled the wood and shook Naruto's feet off the desk. "I am here to give you the day off."

Naruto sat up straight, his face serious and his posture imposing. Tsunade smirked. "Stop sending out your chakra. It's me." The busty blonde woman tilted her head to the side, "Shizune thinks that you need a break. I am here to give you that break. I would just as soon take a snot-nosed genin team to nurture as my own. You have to the count of three to get the hell out or I leave. One…"

As Naruto slipped out the door, he saw Tsunade sit in his recently vacated chair, one manicured hand curled around a bottle of sake on the desk as she looked out the wide glass windows and watched their village come alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just stepped out into the fresh morning air when he felt a familiar chakra signature land beside him.

"Dobe."

"Teme," Naruto volleyed with a grin.

Sasuke brushed against his side, sending sparks of warmth up Naruto's arm. "I thought I'd find you in your office," the dark haired man stated in a dismissive voice, but Naruto heard the question loud and clear.

"Apparently I have been granted the day off. After having my Valentine's SOS meeting, Tsunade came in and kicked me out." Naruto brushed against Sasuke and looked down to hide his pleased smile when he saw the taller man's eyes soften at the touch.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Have you eaten breakfast? I saw that Ichiraku's was open on my way over." His voice gave zero indication that the idea interested Sasuke at all, but without even waiting for his answer, Naruto found himself pushed in that direction.

"No way! Already?" His pace picked up and as they walked, he and Sasuke talked about trivial business in the village and how Sasuke had no missions lined up for the day.

Turning the corner, Naruto was greeted by the old man himself and a smiling Iruka who held a steaming coffee mug in his hand. Naruto and Sasuke pulled up stools beside their old teacher and Naruto gave Iruka a hug before turning his attention to the cook.

"Hey, old man! Not that I mind in the least, but why are you open so early?"

The wrinkled man smiled until his eyes were squinted and placed two bowls of ramen in front of Naruto. "I was up early to prepare for the crowd I'll get later, what with the holiday, and figured I might as well open since I was here anyway. Worked in your favor, I should say."

"It sure did," Naruto agreed but his attention was already turned to his meal and his discussion with Iruka about the new batch of rookies coming up.

When his two bowls were empty he looked up long enough to see Sasuke push his own half eaten bowl into his space. He nodded his thanks and turned back to his teacher, smiling when he felt Sasuke's fingers lace with his own under the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Iruka excused himself and Naruto and Sasuke started walking through the village. It was nearing noon and the day was turning into a perfect example of the beauty of Konoha. A cloudless blue sky without the slightest breeze made the day enjoyable for outdoor activities even for the winter months. The village was bustling with people and it was impossible to ignore the abundance of red and pink in the general décor or the giggling of girls and a few boys. Naruto watched as a blushing dark haired girl accepted a Valentine from an equally if not more embarrassed boy that Naruto recognized as one of the inspiring genin he and Iruka had discussed earlier.

"So, Jounin Uchiha, what are the chances of me convincing you to take on a genin te…"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled and Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"I was just asking," he defended, "and I'll take that as a resounding no." They walked in silence for several minutes before Naruto continued as though there had been no pause. "And even Hatake pretended to take teams. Yeah, he failed them all but still…"

If Sasuke was going to answer and Naruto didn't think he would anyway, his response was cut off when Naruto noticed that they were walking past the park. The playground equipment and swings were swarming with children and the sounds of childish laughter filled the air. It wasn't long before Naruto was spotted and the laughter turned into excited shouts for Naruto's attention.

Little boys and girls tripped over themselves and each other trying to get to Naruto and the blond could only surmise that the orphanage was on a field trip. He looked to several of the workers who waved a greeting and wondered absently how he had missed hearing about the outing.

"Wuto!!" a little voice yelled out and Naruto opened his arms only to have them filled with a wiggling little boy no older than three. Naruto laughed and held the boy close before turning to Sasuke at his side.

Sasuke smirked but his coal black eyes were warm. He brushed a strand of hair from Naruto's forehead, moving his fingers just in time to avoid a rather messy kiss hello by Naruto's little friend. "Go on, dobe. They are calling you."

"But what about," Naruto protested only to have Sasuke push him in the direction of the jungle gym. Naruto was manhandled by a horde of munchkins onto the stairs leading up to a polished slide and immediately covered by giggling children.

Through the little arms and legs and the sticky fingers and the toothless smiles, Naruto saw Sasuke being lead by the hand to the monkey bars. The little girl, too small to reach on her own simply looked up at the silent Uchiha and held up her arms, stretched futilely toward the blue bars. Narrowed, black eyes scanned the area for witnesses and Naruto ducked his head to avoid detection before glancing up again to see Sasuke lift the little girl to the bars, thereby cementing his position as lifter-upper to an eager line of just-too-short children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By mid-afternoon, Sasuke had extricated a flower necklace wearing, dirt makeup covered Naruto from the miniature humans and secured Naruto behind the Uchiha complex walls. Now, out of the sight of the villagers, Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they walked toward the large bathhouse situated behind Sasuke's… well, their home.

It wasn't that their relationship was a secret by any means. Most, if asked, would say that their relationship was obvious from the moment the Third Hokage had place them together on the same genin team. Some might even argue before then. However, both men weren't overly comfortable with public displays of affection and it made the times their shoulders bumped or their fingers brushed special and precious, heightening the feelings those rare touches gave.

A rabbit covered in its snow white winter fur bounced across their path and Naruto laughed, the sound carrying through the still air freezing the rabbit in its tracks. The animal's furry head tilted to the side, ears twitching before it dashed into a nearby bush.

"Did you see," Naruto began but his words were cut off by Sasuke's warm lips pressing against his own while cool, pale fingers cupped his cheeks. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue ease along the seam of his mouth and he gladly parted his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen until a low and needy moan filled the air.

Sasuke pulled away slowly, his hands staying on Naruto's face and he smiled. "Whatever it is you think you saw, I missed it, Naruto. I was distracted by something better." Naruto blushed as Sasuke's fingers traced the dirt covering his cheeks and nose.

"Hmm," Naruto said and turned his head until his lips brushed over Sasuke's palm. "I guess I should be happy that you refuse to take on a team. What kind of instructor would you be if you are so easily distracted?"

Sasuke's hands dropped to Naruto's waist and he lowered his head until their foreheads touched. "You have and always will be my only weakness." Naruto opened his mouth to object but Sasuke's lips stopped the words and he continued. "And my greatest strength."

"Damn right," Naruto whispered and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's, squeezing gently before moving toward the bathhouse again.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bathhouse was probably his favorite building in the Uchiha district, Naruto thought as he pushed open the thick, heavy doors of the stone building.

It was nestled against a hillside with leafy vines creeping over its brick red roof and climbing the gray outer walls. When they stepped inside, the gentle babble of water sliding down smooth gray stones to fill the oval shaped pool made Naruto smile and his whole body immediately relaxed. Windows in the ceiling allowed the different potted plants and flowers to grow and the sun's natural light to illuminate the room.

Naruto stopped and felt Sasuke press up against his back and rest his pale chin on his shoulder. The blond didn't even have to turn to see Sasuke's smile. He could feel it in the way Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist and hear it in the soft, relaxed breaths that fanned over his cheek. The bathhouse was his favorite building because although Sasuke insisted on living in his old neighborhood and had made peace with what had happened all those years ago, this building was special… because it was theirs. This building they planned together, built together and when they entered it, nothing else came with them. It was a sanctuary of sorts and the only memories the building held, for either of the men, were the ones they made with each other. Naruto nuzzled his cheek against the soft black hairs on Sasuke's head and smiled… the memories were numerous.

Sasuke lifted his head and pushed Naruto forward with his arms still wrapped around Naruto's middle. "Small humans touched you today, dobe, with their little hands and mouths." Naruto laughed at the violent shudder that ran through the Uchiha's frame.

"They are not that bad," Naruto countered and lifted his fingers to begin unbuttoning his vest, pushing Sasuke's hands when they got in the way. "And you touched them today too."

He turned around to see Sasuke yanking his shirt over his head, his vest already on the bench. Naruto's fingers fumbled on the button of his pants as he watched the muscles move over Sasuke's back like strong ripples under creamy white skin.

Wide, blue eyes blinked when Sasuke's pants fell to his ankles, revealing the lack of boxers and practically acres of smooth, delicious looking skin over taut calves, strong thighs and, oh lord, his firm ass. Naruto heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'carrier monkeys' before he was caught red handed, his own pants halfway undone and his mouth gaping like a fish under the intense black gaze.

"Naruto," Sasuke purred and Naruto swallowed because where he might purr like a kitten, Sasuke purred like a stalking panther, slowly stepping closer, fully aware of his effect on his next meal. "How can you possibly be such a good leader when you are so," Oh fuck, the swallow became a gulp when Sasuke's fingers curled around his own and began releasing buttons. "… easily…" Goodbye vest, shirt, pants and lucky toad boxers. "… distracted?"

"I… um…" Naruto began but then Sasuke was behind him, pressing open mouthed kisses to his pulse point and the question no longer mattered. Hell, he couldn't even remember the question.

"Exactly," Sasuke said and pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's hips and maneuvered him down into the warm water of the pool. When the water reached their hips, Sasuke stopped and dampened a wash cloth before moving the cloth slowly over Naruto's cheeks. Naruto closed his eyes and let the soft touches and the gentle swirling of the water carry him away.

"Hn," Sasuke whispered and Naruto smiled. That anyone could make a one syllable sound race over his senses like a caress should be impossible but not for Sasuke Uchiha. "There they are…"

Naruto blinked open his eyes and saw that Sasuke's lips were curved into a content smile, his black eyes half lidded but focused. "What?"

"The carrier monkeys covered these." Sasuke used his thumb to run over the thin ridges left by the scars that covered Naruto's tan cheeks. When Naruto felt heat flare under the skin, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the burning skin, blazing a trail from Naruto's cheekbone to his ear where sharp, white teeth worried his earlobe.

"I might look better without…"

Sasuke growled and he tugged on the fleshy piece of skin before letting go, only to suck viciously on the smooth skin of Naruto's neck. Naruto arched at the attack, sensations speeding from his neck throughout his body only to gather in his lower abdomen and his hips pressed into Sasuke's. Heat far exceeding that of the pool's water built between them and Naruto twisted his fingers in Sasuke's silky hair and yanked his head up until their lips met.

Naruto immediately pulled Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth and smirked at the lustful glare sent down at him. With a chuckle, he released it, only to run the tip of his tongue over the abused skin. He felt one of Sasuke's hands cup the back of his neck while the other lay flat against his lower back and pressed him unforgivably forward, their erections rubbing and making Naruto gasp.

Naruto's forehead, covered with dampened strands of blond hair, fell onto Sasuke's shoulder when he felt the hand on his back slide down further, over the curve of his ass until one of Sasuke's fingers pressed firmly against his entrance. "S'uke," Naruto warned and rocked his hips forward into Sasuke's, hissing at the friction he found before pushing back into the questing finger. He smiled against Sasuke's skin, remembering a comment from this morning, and trailed one hand from Sasuke's hair, over his neck, and down his chest before teasingly brushing over Sasuke's cock. "Am I going to get lucky?"

Sasuke growled and suddenly Naruto found himself lifted by strong hands under his thighs and he grunted when his back was pressed harshly against the smooth stone, water from the fountain flowing over his chest and down his back.

"It might be better if you don't talk," Sasuke advised and with Naruto's legs still wrapped around his waist continued to suck and bite at the now bright red mark over Naruto's racing pulse point.

Naruto chuckled and tilted his head, exposing more of his throat for Sasuke to play with. The dark haired man eagerly accepted the invitation, pulling whimpers and throaty moans from the blond. "What if I say… oh god, Sasuke, please…" Naruto panted, his fingers curling on Sasuke's shoulders, nails scrapping lightly over white skin and leaving red lines. "Or," he continued in a lower, lust filled voice, "More, Sasuke, harder, fuck, please, I need… OH!"

Blue eyes snapped to Sasuke's black and he sighed when Sasuke moved the finger he had pushed inside Naruto shallowly. The smile that covered Sasuke's face was positively evil. "Yes, that will do."

"Bas…"

Sasuke dropped Naruto's legs and removed his finger in one quick movement that made Naruto scramble to find purchase on the wall behind him as he worked to make his legs support him.

"Turn around, Naruto," Sasuke commanded in a voice hardly louder than the water cascading down the wall but Naruto heard it and turned slowly to comply, his palms flat against the stone. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Sasuke moving in the water and then a telltale snapping noise before he was filled once more, two fingers moving inside him, twisting and turning. Sasuke's finger brushed against his prostate and his knees nearly buckled beneath him.

"More," he panted and Sasuke immediately added a third finger. Naruto hissed at the sharp burn but still pushed back into it, silently demanding more, more, more…

He didn't realize that his fingers had curled against the rock, his nails biting into his palms, until Sasuke's free hand brushed over the skin of his arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. Long fingers tenderly eased open Naruto's fist and threaded their fingers together.

Sasuke dipped his head until Naruto felt his hot, speedy breaths against his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Naruto hissed and clamped his muscles around Sasuke's fingers. He heard Sasuke's breath catch in his throat before it gushed out hot against the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Naruto, so fucking tight…" Sasuke's voice was steady but Naruto felt the tremors that shook Sasuke's body as Sasuke removed his hand and nearly purred in delight. Naruto was close to being undone, but he knew he was not alone.

Sasuke squeezed their conjoined hands, his only warning, and pushed deep inside Naruto's tight heat in one powerful thrust. Now it was Naruto's turn to tremble, taking deep breaths and holding onto Sasuke's hand like a vise. Fingers wrapped around his hipbone, steadying him even as Sasuke rocked shallowly against him.

Tingles of electricity began building inside Naruto's body as discomfort was eclipsed by the pleasure of being filled, touched and loved by the man behind him. The sparks began in his fingers, moving painstakingly slow through his extremities. "Sasuke, please," he spoke but couldn't hear his own words over the sound of his heartbeat and the water and the huffs of breath that warmed the skin on his neck where Sasuke had laid his head.

Shallow rocking became smooth, long thrusts as Sasuke held him in place by the hand on his hip.

"More, harder…" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded into his neck, his pace increasing, burning Naruto on the inside as the sparks gathered at his core, knocking into each other as the heat built and built, waiting… waiting…

A low whimper filled the bath and Sasuke squeezed Naruto's fingers in his own. "I love the noises you make, Naruto." Naruto arched, a startled yell of Sasuke's name echoing around them, when Sasuke bit his shoulder and slammed into his prostate. Sasuke repeated the action and continued, his voice breathy, lust filled and so gorgeous in its need, "I love the noises you make me make." Pale fingers moved from Naruto's hip to his leaking cock, a thumb brushing harshly over its tip before wrapping around the hard length and pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. "I love you."

The sparks ignited, flaring deep inside and Naruto's heart beat wildly against his chest, his lungs demanding more and more air while his eyes slid shut, blinding white pleasure burning behind his lids. "Sasuke, Sasuke, I…" His words were cut off when the sensation burst throughout his body, tightening his muscles and weakening his knees as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt Sasuke's fingers curl around his own almost painfully and heard his name fall like a prayer from Sasuke's lips before Sasuke released inside him.

With the front of his body pressed against the rock and his face turned, Naruto panted for breath, feeling Sasuke do the same, the pale body heavy against his back. Slowly he lowered his hand, bringing Sasuke's with it and kissed along pale knuckles. "I love you, Sasuke."

He felt the taller man nod and then bit his lip when Sasuke eased out of his body slowly, his muscles protesting the change. Naruto turned around and was immediately gathered into Sasuke's arms and moved to the side of the waterfall where Sasuke sat on the smooth stone bench, pulling Naruto into his lap.

Sasuke smiled softly up at him and nudged Naruto's head to the side with his nose before he closed his eyes and rested his head in the junction between the blond's neck and shoulder. Not a word was spoken as they let the sounds of their sanctuary wash over them, holding each other tight, never, ever wanting to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Naruto found himself on the roof of the Uchiha main house pressed into Sasuke's side and covered with layers of fluffy blankets as they looked into the night sky. Stars twinkled in the pitch black night and when Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, he could see their reflection in the mirrors of Sasuke's own midnight eyes. Naruto leaned up on his elbow, cupping Sasuke's cheek in his hand, and traced Sasuke's lower lip with his thumb in the hopes of gaining the quiet man's attention. Sasuke reached up and captured his fingers in his own before kissing them softly and moving their now joined hands under the warmth of the blanket.

"Sasuke," Naruto said but he was interrupted.

"Tell me about this morning's Valentine's Day SOS meeting," Sasuke said. He didn't whisper but his voice was so low and soothing, washing over Naruto like a gentle wave and he settled down on the blankets with his head on Sasuke's chest.

"It was the same as it is every year," Naruto began and then stopped when he felt Sasuke's free arm wrap around him and long fingers play teasingly with the blond hairs on the nape of his neck. "Kiba was an ass but now we don't have to fix the training field. Hmmm," he purred at the gentle sensations. "I told them that this was the last year I would play Cupid."

Naruto smiled when he felt Sasuke's chest move up and down in a quiet chuckle. "Dobe, you say that every year."

"Hey," Naruto growled indignantly, squeezing Sasuke's fingers in warning. "Would you like to help Kiba with cleanup?"

"Hn," Sasuke said and Naruto knew it was meant to be a soothing hum, like a mother forced to humor an emotional child. But, combined with the soft pressure of Sasuke's fingers on his neck, Naruto let it go.

"I told them to just ask what their lovers wanted next year."

Sasuke finally turned his head and Naruto felt his breath catch in the back of his throat because for a moment it looked like Sasuke's eyes were sparkling, stars swirling in their inky depths.

They lay side by side facing each other. Their heads held up by their hands while the fingers of their free hands lay clasped between them. "Just ask?" Sasuke said slowly and Naruto watched him ponder the words while pale fingers drew designs on the back of his hand. "What would you want for Valentine's Day, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, his thumb running over the skin on Naruto's knuckles even as a smirk tipped up his lips.

Naruto blinked. "I thought you didn't want to do Valen…"

But already his mind began to supply him with the perfect Valentine's Day, a day off, ramen, time with the…

"You…" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide, and watched as a small, honest, and most of all beautiful smile covered Sasuke's face even as he quirked a single black eyebrow at Naruto's stammering.

Today Tsunade offered to take over his duties, something she had never done before and Shizune was full of smiles, even when Tsunade kicked up her feet. When he left, Tsunade had sat a full bottle of sake on the desk, a bottle of sake that had the Uchiha symbol branded to its side.

Ichiraku's was open early… just when he was leaving the office. It was never open early so why was Iruka there? The old man sat two bowls of ramen in front of him the minute he entered the store. As the old man was explaining why he was open, his eyes kept cutting to the side. Naruto had dismissed it as keeping an eye on the stove… that Sasuke was sitting next to.

Then the children and a field trip that Naruto hadn't been aware of. The workers of the orphanage had nodded to Sasuke, small smiles on their faces and the children had cheered and hollered as though he was expected.

And the bathhouse… and now this, lying together under the stars.

It was the perfect Valentine's Day.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke whispered and Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a tender kiss pressed against his lips. It was nothing deep but instead warm, inviting, and filled with love.

"You… You already knew. You didn't even have to ask," Naruto said against pale lips and Sasuke pulled away.

"But I do, Naruto," Sasuke objected with a slow shake of his head.

"No, it was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better…" Naruto's words died on his lips when Sasuke's liquid black eyes met his own and he felt captured into their inky depths.

"I have to ask if you will marry me," Sasuke said so low and with so much feeling Naruto felt his chest tightened, not from the question or what he was going to say in response but because of all the emotions he could feel rolling off Sasuke, swimming in his eyes, and echoing in his words.

At some point he must have closed his eyes because he snapped them open when Sasuke whispered, "Naruto? Please." Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke held a silver-white band that shone in the darkness like one of the stars in the sky.

A smile split across his face and Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke slowly pushed the metal band, warmed by Sasuke's fingers, onto his hand. Then Sasuke shook his dark head as if trying to clear it and looked into Naruto's face. "I… well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you say it aloud. I'm not used to such a quiet dobe."

Naruto laughed and lunged at Sasuke, pinning him beneath his body as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck. Warm fingers move up Naruto's sides and around his back, holding him tightly and Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beat wildly against his own.

"Yes, Sasuke," he whispered, "Yes. I love you."

"Again," Sasuke said and Naruto felt his head pushed to the side while Sasuke leaned in and kissed the smooth skin over his pulse. "Say it again," he commanded and began to suck gently, drawing whimpers from Naruto who wound his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Naruto breathed and pulled away, looking down into Sasuke's eyes. "I love you and I'll say it every day, whenever you need to hear it. Just ask."

And Sasuke did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All hail my beta, because I sure as hell do… Hail, Master of Rebels…


End file.
